Roaming
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: Okay uped the censor because of cussing on the parto f the author. Hope you all liek this.
1. Prologue

Dsiclaimer - I don't own Xenogears. If I did I would be be a lot happier with myself  
  
A/N - Deth sneaks on from down at the school computer lab typing while looking over my shoulder.  
  
(Deth) - Well lets hope I get this done with before I get busted. To bad Star isn't around to do my editing so if there are errors. Sorry. I will also think of the title later on  
  
Travels  
  
Prologue  
  
A year has passed since the Destruction of Deus[1]. Slowly people had begun to rebuild and recreate what had been lost to Deus and its Seraphs. The Heros of that battle had all gone off to rebuild their own homes and dwellings.  
  
Rico had gone back to Nortune, the capitol city of Kislev, to become the new Kaiser. It had been previously found out that Rico was the previous Kaisers son. One of the first things that Rico fixed were the Gear Arena and The Prison block. He knew that both would be the best places to house many people who had lost their homes in the attacks upon Nortune.  
  
Bart ended up going back to Bledivek and becoming the King of Aveh. Sigurd and Maison followed along to try and keep the young kings antics under control. Margie also went along with Bart and the others on her way back to Nissan. However as time slowly passed Bart proposed to her; Thus causing her to become the new Queen of Aveh.  
  
Billy Black along with his little sister, Primera, and his father, Jessie, went back to the orphanage. After all the destruction, many children were left either homeless and/or without families. At first Billy was sort of lost in despair. His religion had been discovered to be a fake; made by the Solarians to control the "Lambs". However after some time of taking care of the children and watching things slowly piece together for himself things slowly got better and he also healed.  
  
Citan had gone back to the remains of Shevat to help the people there. He managed to take care of everyone who had been hiding there. However, Citan, was slightly depressed. He was hoping his wife, Yui, had been found but there had been no luck. So day after day he searched hoping to find her one day.  
  
Maria, Emeralda, and Chu-Chu all went and lived with the three wise men. One was because Balthasar was the grandfather of Maria which was the most obvious reason. However, the other reason was because of Emeralda herself. She was safest with those three men because she was the last creation of a great society of the past. And just like Krelian tried to do she could be used to start another war. Chu-chu went along to keep Emeralda and Maria company.  
  
Ramsus dismissed the four girls known as Elements. With out really knowing what else to do they went there separate directions. Kelvena, left and decided to go to the orphanage. Not really knowing why though she felt she would fit in there being some one with no family and no home to return to. Seraphita and Taloon traveled around for a bit before they settled down in the partially rebuilt Nortune. Seraphita and Taloon got some grieve for not being fully human at first but they were eventually excepted because Rico allowed them to become his personal guards since he remembered how good they were at fighting. Dominia stayed beside Ramsus hoping that one day he would realize that she loved him. Well one day that happened and they ended up having twin girls. Dominia was very have and Ramsus seemed more relaxed then ever.  
  
As for Elly and Fei, well no one really knew what happened to them. Shortly after defeating Deus they sort of just disappeared. Some speculated it was so they could live alone. Others had speculated that neither wanted to be made to feel guilty about what happened to the world since both were at fault in some way. The real reason though although the last two did play a small part was because neither of them had a home anymore. Solaris was destroyed near the end of the war. And Lahan, which had been Fei's home for a brief time, was destroyed during the beginning of the long battle with Deus.  
  
(Deth) - Well here comes my next story for all you people who like these thing.  
  
(Star) - About time Brother. You kept saying you had other fics working so you should've gotten them up SOONER.  
  
Star chases Deth around the room throwing thunderbolts at him  
  
(Deth) - Hey not my fault sis. Anyways catch you all later in chapter 1 toodles  
  
Deth ducks as another thunderbolt flies for him. ----------------------- [1] Deus - Latin word for God 


	2. A bit of Past, A bit of Present

Disclaimer - I don't own Xenogears. If I did I would be a lot happier with myself. In reference to my first review I would like to say though uhm who or what is BobbinCranbud, I have never heard of that/him before. Oh well Maybe I'll find out later. Anyways I trust somethings might be a little different and other things might be more different. Anyways that was just the prologue here is the first chapter.  
  
A/N - Star and Deth are sitting shoulder at a computer fighting with each other but working on the fic at the same time  
  
(Deth) What do you mean garbage disposal. Coming from you that's a compliment since you're a human vacuum cleaner when it comes to food.  
  
(Star) Well I'm flattered that you believe so mister "Medium Pizza is a light snack". As I remember you were showing off at the time.  
  
(Deth) Why you little bitch  
  
Deth throws a punch at Star who quickly leans backwards and watches as Deth ends up on the floor. Star quickly starts writing the story while her brother is on the floor.  
  
Chapter 1 - A bit of Past, A bit of Present  
  
In the depths of Black Moon Forest two figures are walking around climbing over the roots and rocks that the litter the forest floor. The second one misses their step and is quickly caught by the first one. They briefly look into each others eyes before they decide to make camp for the night.  
  
Quickly making a small clearing on the forest floor the two gather some wood for a fire and quickly light a spark so they can see each other and their surroundings a little better. As the red glow of the fire quickly lights up the area around them; they start to make a decent camp putting up a small tent, laying down sleeping bags, gathering more firewood, and making some small preparations for that night's dinner. They sit down near each other. Not so near that they touch but near enough so that people realize that the two people like each other and want to be with each other.  
  
"It's been over a year since we met each other hasn't it Elly." The young man says to the girl sitting at his right. The young man is wearing a deep dark green pair of pants with a white and blue T-shirt. Around his midsection is a piece of armor tied there securely by a sash. His long hair is pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"Yes it has Fei. A year since I brought destruction into your life. If it wasn't for me and my squad flying Weltall into Lahan you would be fine and the whole issues of Deus, Seraphs, and Krelien wouldn't have been an issue." Elly says looking at him. She still wears one of her many Solarian Military outfits. Her boots reaching her mid shin, black latex pants going up her legs and going under what is then a very short skirt which is the lower half of her battle armor, her rods being kept in the sheaths on her wrists only to appear when they are needed.  
  
"Elly, how many times have we gone over this? None of it was your fault. Flying Weltall into Lahan was an order you couldn't refuse. The whole thing with Krelian and Miang wasn't your fault either. The two of them played every one for a fool. Although I will say I'm not going to cross you for a while now. That gun shot hurt." Looks at her smiling hoping to have made her feel a little better. Elly just sits and looks at the fire with her lovely purple eyes.  
  
"But how often have I seen the looks of both praise and hatred in people eyes Fei. That's the whole reason we're hiding now. I just couldn't stand it anymore. You attempted to destroy the world as Id. I ended up doing it when I reverted into the Antitype." She draws her knees up to her chest hugs them placing her head on them to cry. "How many people had I tried to safe at Nissan did I kill when I became the Antitype. How many innocent people did I KILL?" As she says this she breaks down utterly into tears becoming completely incomprehensible. Her body is shaking from the depth of her sobs. Her crying echo's through the Black Moon forest but the only one to hear her are the Gobs, wolfs, and Fei who is sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey it's not like everyone hates you. I don't Elly. With me around you'll always have at least one friend no matter how bad things get for us, I will always be by your side Elly." With saying that Fei shifts closer to her and takes the sobbing Elly into his arms.  
  
Elly takes a tight hold of Fei's shirt and slowly cries herself out into it. As her tears dry up she looks up into his warm brown eyes. "Thank you Fei. I'm glad you decided to come with me. With out you I don't really know what I would do except be alone." With that she snuggles up against him. "I'm sure the others don't hate me, especially Billy, Margie, or Rico. Out of any of our friends they probably would understand the most. But I don't want to cause too much trouble by suddenly showing up into either Nortune or Bledivak unannounced with all those people around who lost something."  
  
Fei holds her gently in his arms. Amazed at how frail this women who had been strongest during a disaster had been. Usually she was so strong but with the changes in both the world and the people who dwelled on it her resolve had been lost. The only thing for her to do was to hide and live out her life alone. Fei volunteered going with her simply because he also had no where left to really call home. He wanted to return to Lahan but the memories he had before and of its destruction forced him not to return there wrest he have to deal with more ghosts from the past then he really wanted to. He was finding the time with Elly wonderful. After sharing that one night on the Yggdrasil, before everything started to come to a head, he was worried if either or both of them would make it through what had happened alive.  
  
With their initial return to earth everything was fine. However slowly news got out about what had really happened inside Deus. And soon some of people started treating Elly badly. They were blaming her for the loss of life and homes. Elly couldn't stand it and one night decided to up and leave. As Elly snuggled against him Fei remembered that late night conversation.  
  
-8 months ago-  
  
It had been a warm day in Bledavik. Fei and Elly had a spent the day wandering around the city. Unfortunatly many people had been giving Elly a hard time about what had been now widely deemed as her fault. Elly eventually dragged Fei back to the castle and sat on the fountain outside in the main courtyard. She gently ran her finger through the crystal clear water that ran in the fountain.  
  
"I wish none of this ever had to happen, Fei." Elly says to him. She's looking at the fish in the fountain as they swim around. "All that Death and destruction that I had caused. Even though I don't remember much of what had happened after Miang and myself merged, I'm still the one to blame for it all."  
  
"Elly its okay I've told you many times that people will eventually forgive you what had happened. It'll just take some time for it to happen that's all." Fei looked at her as she stared at the fountain. Her long red hair was shining the sun light around them to make it at even more coppery hue. "Dinner should be soon would you like to return to our room and rest a bit first. There are some things I would like to talk to Bart about."  
  
Elly looks up at him with those lovely purple eyes and nods before standing up to leave. As she exits the courtyard a figure jumps down from the second story balcony. Not many are amazed when from the same balcony Sigurd, Chief Aide to the King of Aveh, is heard swearing. "Damn it Bart, your going to kill yourself if you keep that sort of thing up." With that the mumbling Sigurd left down the balcony to the inner area of the castle.  
  
Fei looks at the King and laughs as Bart gives the thumb up sign he used to pull after winning a battle. "I heard my name as I was walking up there and I decided to see who said it. Go figure it was only Fei. I was hoping a nice young girl was saying it instead." As he says that a rock pelts Bart in the side of his head. Glancing over Fei sees Margie passing by at the right moment and smiling innocently before running of. "I'll get you for this Margie." Bart yells at her retreating back.  
  
"Well there is something I want to talk to you about Bart. I think Elly might want to leave Bledivak for a short time. She's been really distraught lately over what had happened. I wanted to thank you before we just sort of disappeared during the middle of the night." Fei looks at his youthful friend and smiles. "Anyways it'll give you and Margie one more room for children." Fei smiles as this comment enrages Bart.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER THAT MUCH. SHE'S ONLY MY COUSIN." Another rock hits Bart in the side of the head although coming from a slightly different direction. Margie looks about ready to cry and she runs back inside the castle quickly. Bart saw her and quickly runs after her. "Well thanks for telling me in advance Fei. Now if you'll excuse me I . uhm have to go make some reparations with a foreign Priestess." Fei laughs loudly as Bart runs off after Margie before returning to his gloomy thoughts of what to do with Elly.  
  
As Fei looks up he realizes that dinner was close to being served so he headed over to the cafeteria. The insides of the Kitchen had been remodeled a bit to be more modern then they used to be. Fei took a chair at a small table big enough for only two people. As he began to sit down the chair across from his own is scooted out and Elly sits down to face him. He catches the smell of lilacs as she sits down. Smiling he sits down knowing that she had just come from taking a bath. Her hair was dry but there were a few water droplets to the dress that she was wearing. Over the time they had spent in Bledavik Elly had worn dresses and skirts more often then she had back when the war was still raging. Fei always marveled at how she looked good no matter what she was wearing. She often chose to wear things that wear white and black though for some strange reason.  
  
"I decided we'll leave tonight during the night." She says right off the bat with out even saying hello or anything else. Fei nodded that really hit him hard usually she was friendlier then this unless she was very distraught. "I would like to stay here longer but I think it is time to move on." With that she orders some food and looks at him with those purple eyes that seem to bore into his very soul. "So how did Bart take the news after I had left."  
  
"And Hello to you too. He actually took the news very well. Although I think he might be having some trouble with Margie at the moment. He shot his mouth off earlier." He grins at her over his meal which was a Steak, some potato's, carrots, a very large Onion. "But I'm surprised that he doesn't mange to stick his foot in his mouth every time he opens it."  
  
Elly gently stabs a bit of her lettuce from the salad she had order and smiles. "Yeah like that time he and Billy met in the gunroom. Do you remember how he shot his mouth off that time?" Fei and Elly chuckle quietly at the memory of an enraged Bart about Billy's comments about whips and guns.  
  
As Dinner had been finished. Elly and Fei quietly walked back to there room holding hands and looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night Bledivak and everything was going very well for both of them at the moment. As they came to their room and opened it. They opened it and were amazed to find all their stuff already packed in two separate hiking packs. On top of one of the packs was a note. Fei picked the note up and read it.  
  
Dear Fei Fong Wong and Elhyam Van Houten  
  
Sorry for doing this but I felt it was my fairwell gift for right now. I had Maison arrange for a buggy be ready just outside the main gates of the castle for the both of you. Margie added some stuff for Elly. There should be enough money for you guys to live with for a while. I'm sorry there isn't more I could do for either of you.  
  
Your Friend  
  
Bart Fatima  
  
PS: If word of this gets out I'm tracking you both down and making you live in the old pirate hideout.  
  
Fei smiled and passed the letter to Elly to read as he lifts up his pack from the floor. Elly smiles folds the letter and sticks it into one of her packs many pockets before hefting it onto her back. "Well almost every time he opens his mouth." She says as they exit the room and the castle for who knows how long.  
  
-Back in the present-  
  
Fei slowly wakes up from his dreams of the past. The fire had nearly died and Elly was resting against him. She looked so peaceful in here sleep. Fei slowly killed what was left of the fire and then carefully lifted Elly up into his arms and walked toward the tent. Sighing he looks at her and tucks her in before returning to guarding the tent during the night. There had much done for them in the last couple of months but there was much left to do. Smiling he leans against a small tree and watches.  
  
Author Area  
  
(Deth) So what do you think sis. Is that good enough.  
  
(Star) Yes much better then the. Oh lets make Fei and Elly alone to have sex stories.  
  
(Deth) Of course I like a good romance you know that. Mindless lemons are disgusting.  
  
(Star) Oh really then what was that one I caught you reading 4 months ago.  
  
(Deth) Why you bitch  
  
Deth tries pouncing Star. Star steps to the side and slams an elbow into Deths' back effectively taking him out for awhile.  
  
(Star) While my bro takes a well earned rest before writing the next chapter. Why do you guys leave us a review and tell us what you think. 


End file.
